Un dimanche matin chez le Lieutenant Chef Carlton
by kaisa12
Summary: Que peu bien faire Carlton Lassiter un dimanche matin chez lui ?


Un dimanche matin chez le Lieutenant Chef Carlton Lassiter

**Auteur** : Kaisa12

**Béta Lectrice** : Titi

**Genre** : OS

**Rating** : K/Tout public

**Saison** : Saison 4

**Spoiler** : Aucun

**Résumé** : Que peu bien faire Carlton Lassiter un dimanche matin chez lui ?

**Disclaimer** : Je n'ai (malheureusement) aucun droit sur les personnages de Psych (Sinon, Carlton se serait trouvé une copine depuis longtemps ^^), mais à USA Network. Et c'est tout pareil pour les personnages de la série « Sherlock » qui appartiennent à la BBC (Sinon, Sherlock serait avec Watson depuis longtemps)

**Notes de l'auteur** : Bien que je suppose que tout le monde connait le personnage de Sherlock, juste 2/3 mots sur la série britannique. C'est donc l'histoire du plus célèbre détective privé d'Angleterre et de son tout aussi célèbre coéquipier, mais transposé à maintenant, Sherlock ayant un sens de l'observation hyper développé, comme Shawn et Watson étant un ancien médecin militaire.

On ne pouvait pas décrire le Lieutenant Chef Cartlon Lassiter comme étant un homme accroc à la télévision. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait qu'une. Elle était dans son salon. Il ne l'allumait que pour connaître les informations du jour... Quand il n'écoutait pas la radio... Ou ne lisait pas son journal. Cependant, en ce dimanche matin, le Lieutenant Chef Carlton Lassiter, décida d'allumer sa télévision. A la suite d'une enquête de plusieurs semaines qui l'avait épuisé, mais que cet idiot de Spencer avait résolu en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire, il avait vraiment besoin de se vider la tête.

Après s'être servi un café noir, il s'allongea dans son canapé, passant d'une chaîne à une autre sans savoir quoi regarder. Il lu distraitement le programme TV et vit qu'une adaptation de Sherlock était diffusée sur la chaine USA Network. Comme il a toujours aimé ce personnage de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et que, d'après la critique de son programme TV, c'était l'une des adaptations les plus fidèles, le Lieutenant Chef Carlton Lassiter se laissa convaincre. Les 1ere minutes de la série passèrent et le Lieutenant Chef Carlton Lassiter n'écoutait que d'une oreille sa télévision, se demandant encore comment Spencer avait réussi à trouver que la clé de tout était la bibliothèque de la victime.

Quand vint une scène de dialogue entre Sherlock et Watson.

_« Comment l'avez-vous su ? » _Demanda James Waston dans la série.

_« Pas "su", "vu". » _Répondit Sherlock Holmes_ « Coupe de cheveux et maintien : __militaire… »_

A l'énoncé de ces trois simples mots : ''pas'', ''su'' et ''vu'', le Lieutenant Chef Carlton Lassiter se concentra d'un coup sur ce qui se passait dans cette série. Sherlock continuant à expliquer point par point comment, par son sens de l'observation et de déduction, il avait réussi à retracer la vie de Watson.

« C'est marrant… » Dit Carlton à haute voix, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. « On pourrait presque croire entendre Spenc… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. En une fraction de seconde tout devint clair pour lui. Bien sur que non, Spencer n'était pas médium. Pas même pour deux sous ! Mais même s'il l'avait toujours su, il ne pouvait pas expliquer comment Spencer faisait pour résoudre toutes ces affaires comme si c'était la chose la plus facile. Mais maintenant, grâce à ces trois petits mots, il savait… _Il savait_ ! Il se précipita vers son téléphone et commença à faire le numéro du Chef Vick.

« Hahahaha ! Spencer, je te tiens enfin ! Quand je vais montrer à tout le mode l'imposteur que tu es… » Jubila Carlton.

Il allait _valider_ le numéro du Chef Vick quand il se ravisa pour plusieurs raisons :

Raison n° 1 : On était dimanche et il était un peu 7h00 du matin.

Raison n° 2 : Non pas que le Lieutenant Chef Carlton Lassiter s'était découvert une certaine forme d'amitié envers cet idiot de Shawn Spencer, ce n'était d'ailleurs absolument pas le cas. Non ! Non ! Non ! Il était juste curieux de savoir combien de temps, l'idiot en question était capable de tenir la supercherie. Et surtout comment il allait s'en sortir un fois que le pot aux roses allait être découvert. Parce qu'il allait forcément être découvert un jour ou l'autre, c'était mathématique.

Raison n° 3 : Bon, d'accord, Spencer n'était pas un réel médium. Mais il devait se l'avouer : sa capacité d'observation relevait pratiquement du don. Et il se doutait aussi que Spencer Senior n'y était pas totalement étranger. Il avait été un sacré flic quand il était en service. Il avait forcément appris des choses à son fils.

Le Lieutenant Chef Carlton Lassiter raccrocha son téléphone, s'affala sur son canapé, pris une gorgée de son café noir qui avait commencé à refroidir et continua à regarder les aventures de Sherlock Holmes et du Doctor James Watson avec un sourire aux lèvres. A cet endroit et en ce moment précis, la vie était belle pour lui. Il tenait Spencer. Et si un jour cet idiot allait trop loin, il avait les armes pour le remettre sur le droit chemin.

On ne pouvait pas décrire le Lieutenant Chef Cartlon Lassiter comme étant un homme accroc à la télévision. Cependant, aujourd'hui, la télévision lui changea complètement la vie.

FIN

Note de fin : Pour info, le passage en italique est réellement tiré de la série de la BBC Sherlock. Et c'est plus ou moins se passage précis qui m'a donné l'idée de cette fanfiction. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident de s'en rendre compte quand on ne connait pas Sherlock, mais si vous avez l'occasion, regardez. La 1ere saison est composée de 3 épisodes de 90 minutes.


End file.
